Hope
by liLIAnDM
Summary: After 5x08 ("Birth"), Robin and Regina deserved a little time to discuss about everything. The authors didn't think it was necessary, I think it was, so here is a little something. I hope this will help us heal from the other night episode.


**So, hello everybody! I am not really happy about the events of the last week in OUAT. I feel a little betrayed by the authors, I mean I understand the importance of Emma and Hook but I don't really like that they've all the screentime. I think Regina and Robin deserved a little time for a chat, maybe? He just had a baby from her sister, for God sake! Anyway, the authours didn't give it to me so I made this little fanfic to mend my broken OQ heart, I hope you like it.**

 **I am sorry for the mistakes but it's 2.34 Am in Italy :D**

Regina found him in the nursery, staring intensely at the baby sleeping in the crib. He didn't hear her so she take the luxury to observe him for a minute or two: the wrinkles around his eyes were more pronounced, the lips closed in a thin line, eyes tired. Her heart jolted when his blue pools made contact with hers. He smiled a tired smile and stood up meeting her at the door. He bussed her lips "Hello, my love" he said still brushing her lips.

"Hi, I just made home"

"How things are going?"he asked laying to the door dividing his attention between her and the sleeping baby.

"Emma is still out there weaving her web...No word from Zelena , if that's what you're asking" she said diverting her eyes to the carpet. Robin's head snapped at her.

"I wasn't, and you know it" he said in an angry whisper before adding in a slightly raised voice "I don't care where the bloody she is!"

"...She's the mother of your daughter, Robin... You ca..."

" _ **You** _ are the mother of my daughter!" He said forcefully looking at her. She looked back at him while he started pacing the room shaking his head. She knew he wasn't finished, he needed to recollect his mind. In a few moment he stopped in front of her "I know I've gone the way all this time about this matter but there was barely the time. I thought I had 7 months to seat down with you and discuss this..." He avoided her eyes, raising his hand to his hair and pulling. Regina could already feel the tear burning her eyes. These past days had been an emotional roller coaster: Emma and her plans, Hook trying to take her back in to the light, Mary Margaret and her damned optimism, David and his inability to act when it was his daughter threatening them all...and then the baby. She was tired of fighting against everyone and herself. Sometimes she missed being the Evil Queen, she missed being selfish. But then she looked at Robin, the only good thing beside Henry that came from trying to be an hero every day and she knew she couldn't go back.

He looked torn and she felt bad. She's been selfish, she thought, he was the victim in this little drama. He has been fooled by her own sister, abused emotionally and physically and here he was, with a daughter he didn't really wanted to have with her sister-in-law and dealing with her emotional shortcoming and support. God, what a mess .

"I am sorry" she said taking his hand timidly. He turned their hands, entwining their fingers. Without looking at him she admitted "I was a little green in that hospital room, she was right".

Robin squeezed her fingers "Why?" he wanted to know.

That's fair, she thought, he wasn't the only one who thought about having time to discuss things. She left him standing and went to sit on the little sofa under the window. She fidgeted with her fingers before finding the nerve to start talking.

"Back in the Enchanted Forest... you know, my mother.. Cora... well, she thought that having a baby was the best way to acquire power." she closed her eyes, remembering that evening "I was so tired of listening to her, to her orders, to her advices so I made a potion." She felt the first tear leave her eye and fall on her hand but she didn't move, she was afraid to move. "I made a potion to prevent me to get pregnant... forever"

Robin stood motionless, barely breathing. Now everything was clearer. Before he could say something Regina started talking again "I wanted to hurt her, in the end I just hurt myself again and again... That's why in New York I said that you and her "she said with disdain "will always be tied in a way we never be. I can't give you children, Robin." She concluded.

Robin was on his knees in front of her in a second, taking her hand in his "Regina, I do not care about it. I am so sad because you had to endure all this pain, you did not deserve it. Your mother and now I ... I can not go back and change things. Now she is there " he said. "But what matters to me is that I want you to be her mother, like you are to Roland and Henry. I am so sorry for my behavior in New York, I should not have.." his voice broke thinking back to those two months in Neal's flat. Regina squeezed his fingers, reassuring him and taking in back to her, to the present. "I would like to forget too, you know. I would like you to make a memory potion like you did for Roland. But when I think about it, I can not allow me to forget it because I need it to remember to be a better person for you every day. You deserve so much, my love" he said kissing her ring finger. Her breath hitched at that.

"Stop saying you are sorry, you thought it was your wife. No need to apologize, Robin"

"No, it is needful. I loved you even back there and I betrayed you, milady" He looked at her "Can I ask you something?". She nodded "Is that why you haven't picked her?"

She looked at him for a moment, realizing that it was true. She always found some excuse to not to hold the baby, Emma being the major and most credible one. "Yes" she said shortly. " I haven't had the time to process everything, to prepare myself to this... We didn't talk about it"

"I know, my love. But..." could he really say it there? "I consider us a family. You, Henry, Roland and me. And now her. I want us to be a family in everyway." his thumb stroking again her ring finger. "I was waiting for the right time, a calmer time maybe" he smirked and she felt doing it back at him, it was impossible to resist to those dimples. He stood up taking her with him "Stay there" he said kissing her sweetly on the forehead. He disappeared out the door before jogging back in after a minute.

"I really did not want it to be during a quarrel but, Regina, listen to me." He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He felt electricity curse through him from head to toes before starting to talk "I want, no, I need you by my side everyday. I feel a void hanging over my chest when you are not with me. I failed you in so many ways in these last months but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make amends to those mistakes. I want to make you smile, I want you to be happy. I want you as the mother of our child..." Tears were running on her face now, she couldn't believe her ears. This was something she never thought could be hers "Regina Mills, M'lady, my Queen, my love" he said smiling nervously , kneeling in front of her and opening a little red velvet box "Would you make me the honor to be my wife?". She could see Robin eyes shining with tears and emotion.

She smiled while crying "Yes, Robin. I would love to be your wife!" She said while she took him by the lapels of his hoodie and crushing their lips together. Who cared if they were kissing each other smile or if their tears mixed between them? They were making their destiny, they were choosing each other above everything and everyone else.  
When they parted, Robin took Regina's hand and put the simple but elegant ring on her finger. "It's perfect" she said in awe, looking at it shining with the light from the window.

"Just like you, my love. You decided to protect your sister because she was giving birth to my daughter, I do not know who would have done the same, under the circumstances. I will never thank you enough for protecting our baby." he said putting one hand in her hair exposing more of her lovely features. "I love you" he said looking seriously in her eyes.  
"And I you" she said cheekily. They both smiled biting their lips, an habit she took from him, she realized.

"I have to call Henry, I promised him." Robin said still smiling and stroking their nose together, kissing her lips now and then.

"He knew about this?"

"Of course! I asked him for your hand!" he answered looking strangely at her

Regina felt a wave of emotion hit her, the tears came back and she tried to conceal them hiding her face in his neck, hugging him. Robin was a man of honor, he was from another land and time of course he would ask Henry for his permission.

He let her cry squeezing her gently and kissing her head once in a while. He was so happy that she trusted him so much that she felt free to let her go with him this way. Regina's trust was not something simple to conquer and he cherished it with all himself.  
When she felt calm enough she let go of him and kissed him passionately. Robin extricated himself from her before it went too far but he kissed her lips once again before going downstairs to call his stepson.

Back in the nursery Regina was still smiling. He was her and vice versa, they found each other and they were going to marry. It was like a fairytale, she thought smiling to herself.

She approached the crib when the baby made a soft noise making know that she was awake. She took a deep breath before taking her in her arms "Hello sweetie" she said kissing her chubby cheek. They observed each other for the first time, well Regina took her time observing her: she was a beautiful baby girl, Robin's eyes were there she already could tell.

After a few moment she heard Robin's footstep back in the room. "She was crying" she explained.

Robin looked at them and felt his heart exploding with love. Regina was beautiful, light shining from the window around her, the baby in her arms playing with her long hair. He often had thought about starting a family with Regina when the times were right but now he knew the truth, it was impossible. So maybe this was the fate giving them the chance to be parents, something good coming from a messy situation and envy and jealousy.

"Have you thought about the name?" He heard Regina asking. He hadn't, he felt ashamed about it but then he approached Regina, wrapping an arm around her waist and suddenly he knew the answer.

"You remember when we found the page 23 in my satchel? The one showing our first meeting in the pub?" he asked her back.

"Of course... In the library, you told me that there was alway-"

"Hope" he interrupted. "That's the name I have thought. Hope"

Regina looked at him and then to the baby. "Hope... I think it's perfect for our family"


End file.
